Little Spider
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Natasha was never the only Black Widow. Yelena Belova, the current Red Room Black Widow agent, is thrust into the thick of things, desperate to prove herself to the organization and bring glory to Mother Russia. But what happens when she crosses paths with her sworn rival in SHIELD, especially once secrets are revealed and she realizes that not everything is as simple as it seems.
1. Little Spider

_A/N: I'm so grateful that you've decided to check out this story! I spend a lot of time sifting through lists and lists of Marvel comic characters for my other fanfic, The Changeling, and sometimes I stumble upon fascinating ones. So it was that I came upon Yelena Belova, the second Black Widow, and I couldn't resist giving her her own fanfic. I do intend to include the Avengers as a main force, of course, but the primary focus will be on Belova. Expect updates about twice a week, when I can. This week may be a single chapter however due to the amount of school work I'm expecting._

_Please, if you wish, check out my main fanfic, The Changeling. It's basically a novel, and will provide hours of reading if you so desire. I encourage you to review on this and that fic, as I'm always looking to involve the readers in my writing process and I value your opinions. _

_Check out the trailer for Little Spider on youtube, titled Little Spider {Avengers Fanfiction}_

_Love you all!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Marvel, be it from the Cinematic Universe, or the Comic Universes**

* * *

"She's coming around."

"Dim the lights, we don't want her blinded."

"Shhhh, keep quiet!"

The doctors circled around the operating table, intent on getting a glimpse of the woman when she was fully conscious. On the table there was indeed a young woman, with wavy blonde hair and pale skin. Her cheeks began to flush red as the anesthesia wore off and she came to.

"Name," the head doctor demanded as her eyes flashed open, "rank?"

"Name: Belova, Yelena. Rank, Black Widow."

Her soft Russian accent floated through the room as she began to sit up. The other doctors backed away from her to give her room to breathe. Yelena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before exhaling softly and opening her eyes once more.

"Do you remember everything?"

"Da."

"Good. This was your final transfusion, as you know. All you need now is to pass the final evaluations, and you will become a full Black Widow."

Yelena nodded and hopped off the bed, wrapping herself in the medical blanket. She had on the basics, but she felt more comfortable covered up. Two security guards, one in front and one behind, escorted her to her quarters.

Today had been her last injection of super serum. The Red Room had never been able to quite match the potency of Erskine's original formula, but their version had benefits nonetheless. Yelena was stronger, faster, more agile, and would live longer than an average female. And she could serve her country to the best of her abilities.

She thought about the legacy she was following. The original Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, had been a huge asset to the Red Room. She had completed dozens and dozens of missions in the United States, but then, she'd quit.

Yelena snorted. One didn't just quit the Red Room. But at the time, the Red Room had been in no shape to object: SHIELD had drastically damaged the organization, to the point where the Black Widow program was shut down. It was only recently, relatively, that the program had been reactivated. Yelena had waited nearly 20 years, ten of those without training as they rebuilt the program, to become a Black Widow. And she finally was.

Well, almost. She recalled what Dr. Denisovich had told her. She still had to pass the final examination. Her final test scores would be evaluated to see whether or not she had high enough marks to be placed as a sleeper agent in the United States. Then she could finally finish the tasks that Agent Romanoff had started.

Yelena hated Romanoff. The woman had gone against everything Yelena believed in. She had abandoned the Red Room, abandoned her mother Russia. She was a traitor.

She'd met Natasha only once before, when Yelena had just joined the Red Room program. She remembered watching through an observation window at a young woman's final evaluation. Then, Yelena had been whisked away into some operating room and the rest was a blur.

Now that Yelena was back inside her quarters, she fished through her closet for some clothes. She slipped on a black tank top and loose black sweatpants. As she walked across her room, her eyes fell on the only personal memento she retained from her childhood.

It was a picture frame, and in it was a photo of a little girl, dancing ballet. She remembered that recital like it was yesterday; it was the last time she ever saw her mother. Soon after that, her mom had been killed in a car accident, and her dad hadn't been with them since birth. Her closest living relatives had been her aunt and uncle Yakolev. But soon after moving in, Yelena had realized they weren't good people.

So she'd run away. Before long she found herself approached by a member of the Red Room, and she agreed to join. Before their deaths, her parents had always been very patriotic, and Yelena guessed they'd like her to do such a thing. And she wanted it herself of course.

And so it was that since age seven, Yelena had been trained and treated for this very moment. Soon, she was sure, someone would send for her to perform her final evaluation. She would finally be recognized as a full Black Widow agent: the first since Romanoff.

Natasha Romanoff. It'd been three years since the ex-Red Room turned SHIELD agent had helped save the world after the extraterrestrial invasion of New York. Three years that the Red Room sat, seething, knowing that they were not yet strong enough to take out the traitorous asset. After all, they knew now where she lived: Stark- no, now Avengers Tower. But they simply weren't strong enough yet.

Until today, Yelena thought proudly. Today, she would make her country proud. She would score highly on the evaluation, pass with flying colors, and be assigned her first mission in America. Secretly she hoped it would be to assassinate Agent Romanoff.

"Agent Belova," came a knock at the door.

Yelena all but ran over and pulled it open, "Yes?"

"You are expected in the evaluation room in ten minutes."

Yelena smiled, "Of course."

She shut the door and changed her pants into something more form fitting, to make it easier to fight. She knew that the Red Room would be throwing everything they had at her, and she intended to be ready. Ready for anything. Then, she headed to the evaluation room.

The exam took about thirty minutes. There were all different tests- throwing weapons like daggers and her use of projectile weapons like pistols was checked first. Then, speed and reflexes. Finally they sent in wave after wave of men, all intent on killing her. Or at least trying to kill her. She did heal faster than the normal human as well.

In the end, however, Yelena Belova stood victorious surrounded by a pile of knocked out soldiers. She didn't smile (the Red Room didn't really like smiling), but merely faced that windows and awaited her dismissal.

It came soon enough. With a nod of the head, Yelena left as quickly as she had arrived, containing her eagerness under a cool façade. She would find out the results later that night, she was sure. But she felt happy about her performance, and she was confident that she had passed.

Little did she know just how impressed her evaluators had been. Indeed, she had passed, and far beyond what they had initially expected. Yelena Belova's results were almost identical to that of Natasha Romanoff's of all those years ago, despite the fact that she hadn't been as strong a candidate going into the program.

The scientists, doctors, and trainers were all very pleased with the results. They called Yelena to them no more than an hour later.

"Agent Yelena Belova," said the head of the Red Room (No one knew his name- they kept it secret), "You have now achieved full Black Widow status. You will receive your first mission early tomorrow, so get some rest tonight. It is fair to say that it may be your last night in Russia for a long while."

"Thank you, sir. I embrace my new title with honor, and plan to use it to bring glory to mother Russia."

The leader gave a curt nod of dismissal and the entire room dispersed.


	2. Friends

_A/N: Another chapter tonight! Fortunately I had the time. This is the second of three chapters that will be solely about Yelena. Expect the Avengers around chapter 4. Love you guys! _

_Read, Review, Smile Always!_

* * *

Yelena pulled her shirt down in an effort to feel more presentable as she stood outside the office of Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov, the head of the Red Room. Or 2R, as it was nicknamed. She was awaiting her first assignment.

"You can come in now."

Yelena walked in, trying to feel confident. As she stood before the desk of a upper-middle aged man in a suit with a monocle, her confidence wavered.

"Agent Belova, you have been issued Black Widow status. From now on, you will be assigned to the United States as a sleeper agent. Your new identity is Irina Galinova. You are a twenty-five year old Russian exchange student who takes classes online with Yale University. You live in Chicago, Illinois. The rest of your profile is here," Yelena was handed an electronic pad with information on her new identity, "Your first mission is a simple one. You are to eliminate a public train in your city of Chicago. This is a terrorist ploy, pure and simple. We want the United States damaged psychologically. You must have this mission completed within three weeks."

"Yes sir," Yelena nodded.

"You depart tonight. Your equipment has already been packed. You will make contact with one of our liaisons in Chicago to get access to the explosives and arms."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed," he nodded, "And, good luck Little Spider."

Yelena smirked and left the room with a slight head-bow. She navigated the way through the corridors back to her room to pack her small amount of personal effects and items. This time tomorrow she would be in Chicago. No longer would she be Yelena Belova, instead she would be Irina Galinova. She would be bringing glory to her country. Glory to the Red Room.

Yelena hummed a tune she recalled from her childhood, Tonkaya Ryabina. It was a slow, sweet, somewhat melancholy tune, but it meant a lot to her. Her mother used to sing it to her before bed as a lullaby. It always helped Yelena when she was feeling nervous.

Yelena went around her sparse room, and eventually she came to her photograph. She gave a little smile as she picked it up, blowing on it to get some of the dust off.

"I hope you are proud, mama," she whispered, "I hope you are proud of me, wherever you are."

With a sigh, she pushed the picture frame into her suitcase and zipped it up. She was ready to leave. All she had left to do was wait.

And so she decided to seek out her friend, mentor, advisor.

"Computer, locate Bucky Barnes," she asked.

A male voice replied, "Winter Soldier is in the mess."

Gathering up her stuff and placing it on her bed, Yelena walked out of the room. She'd changed into a white button down blouse and a khaki skirt with black heels, hoping to look like a business professional when she boarded the plane later that day. Making her way to the mess hall, she was lost in thought.

Finally she spotted Bucky at a table, eating lunch. Grabbing her own food, some cheese pizza and a soda, she slid into the table across from Bucky.

"Hey Lena," he grinned, "I heard you finally reached Widow status!"

"Ya, I've got my first assignment. A strike against a civilian train in Chicago, United States."

"Very good," he nodded, "I don't miss America. We were wrong. We were so wrong."

Yelena nodded, "Yes, this is true. America is evil, and it must be torn down. Russia must rise again."

"Mother Russia certainly is more deserving of world power," Bucky agreed with her, "So, have you any idea who your contact is in the states?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was told it would be made obvious to me. I only have the passcodes."

"The Red Room is very serious about security stuff," he observed, "but I'm sure you'll do wonderful as a full Widow agent. I trained you, after all."

"And you did a wonderful job," she grinned, "I just hope I do you proud."

"You will," he nodded, "Not like that сука, Romanova."

She sneered, "That сука deserves to rot in hell for her betrayal."

"One day, she will pay for her crimes against the Red Room, do not worry Little Spider."

She huffed, but nodded, "And I will gladly be the one to make her pay for her mistakes. I wish only for a chance to prove how much better than her I am. For we know that I am better. It is only a matter of demonstrating it."

"As long as you stay focused, clear your mind, and stay on task, you will eclipse her. Romanova is but a SHIELD puppet, easily beaten."

Yelena smiled, "The puppet will die a puppet's death."

"And I will do my best to make sure you are the one to grant her that," Bucky grinned.

"That is all I ask, товарищ**," Yelena nodded, placing her hand on his in sincerity, "For I cannot thank you enough for your help all these years, training me and believing in me when no one else would."

"I saw a greatness in you, Lena, which the others did not. And I still see that in you. You will do great things, before long. I can feel it."

"I wish only to do it to bring glory to the Red Room, and to Russia," Yelena insisted, "I seek nothing for myself."

"That is what all of us wish," Bucky nodded, "But it is alright to take a little credit for oneself, as well."

"I'd certainly never say no to a glass of vodka every now and then," Yelena laughed lightly.

"What time do you leave for America?"

"1900 hours."

"Before you leave, you must grant me a final drink," Bucky declared, sitting back.

"Of course," Yelena smiled, "Who knows how long it will be until we drink together again."

"Who can say," Bucky shrugged, "but I look forward to it. But I know you will be busy in America, busy doing tremendous things for the Red Room and Mother Russia. And I would never want you to remain here merely to learn more from me. I doubt there is more I could teach you!"

"Quit being so modest," Yelena insisted, "There is plenty for me still to learn."

"But you know enough to complete your mission. And that is all we can wish for."

"Ya," she agreed, "and for that, I have you to thank."

* * *

_* сука (pronounced soo' ka) - bitch/traitor/whore_

_** товарищ (pronounced tah var' isch) - friend_


	3. The First Mission

_A/N: Now that I'm back from Camden, we can get this story going again. This is the last of the three introductory chapters, so now we can really delve into the story. Prepare for it! Love you all, my loyal readers!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

Yelena boarded the small plane that would transfer her to the larger airport in Moscow. With her was a smooth black briefcase and inside was her identification papers and various maps. Her wavy blonde hair was up in a loose bun and her makeup was subtle but fresh. She looked perfectly put together.

As it took off, she decided to take a nap. An hour or so later, she got off and transferred flights, before once more falling asleep. It wasn't until they landed in Chicago that everything began to sink in and she became jittery.

Getting off the plane and walking through to the airport was one of the most exciting but nerve-wracking moments of her life. Here she was, in America. Instantly she realized she'd have to watch her accent- a little one was acceptable, but she had to sound as if she belonged.

"Ms. Galinova?"

Yelena turned to look in the direction the question came from. She found herself looking at a short, middle-aged man with greying-brown hair and stubby features. He had a basic black suit and a red tie with a name tag. It read 'Mr. Aaron Rivetter.'

"Yes?"

"Did you receive the package we sent you," he asked, looking her directly in the eyes as if waiting for something.

She smiled, it was the passcode. This must be the man who she was told would be waiting for her when she got to Chicago. Now for the proper response.

"No, I'm afraid the box was never given to me."

He smiled, "Well then, I suppose you will have to come with me back to my place so I can get it for you again."

"Sounds good, Mr. Rivetter," she nodded, following him to where his car was parked outside.

The car ride was silent as neither spoke. Yelena was unsure as to who this man was, really. She hadn't been briefed on him back in Russia, but was merely told that he would direct her on her first mission.

When the car finally pulled to a stop, it was before a large, comfortable looking house on a hill overlooking Chicago proper. They were in a suburb, but within a close enough distance to the inner city so as not to cause an inconvenience. Mr Rivetter opened up her car door for Yelena and ushered her forward up the steps to the front door.

"I will answer all your questions once we get inside."

With the door unlocked, Yelena pushed it open and trotted inside, taking a moment to look around at the house. It was open and airy, with beautiful wooden floors and high ceilings. A staircase ran up to an upper loft area. Yelena was stunned- she'd never seen anything like this type of house. She was used to shacks and townhouses, and jail-cell like quarters.

"Ms. Belova, I am Aaron Rivetter, the Red Room's liaison in Chicago," he quickly began, taking her briefcase and coat and stowing them in the hall closet, "Please, follow me. We have much to discuss. The train you will be sabotaging makes its runs every morning, but the sooner we accomplish your mission, the better."

Aaron led her further into the house until they entered a kitchen/dining area. He asked her to take a seat at the table and he took a seat across from her.

"A few things you must know before anything else goes on. Downstairs and to the right is a false wall- remove the red and black book from the bookshelf and there is a tiny button on the wall. Press that and the panel will slide open. It leads to a small staircase down into a safehouse. There's where all the weapons, ammunition, explosives, and fake IDs are stored. It's also got a transponder and radio for help in case you are ever forced into hiding."

Yelena nodded, keeping up with the man's quick pace with ease.

"There is a back entrance to my house to which I will give you a key. This way you have easy access into my home so you can use the hideout whenever necessary. Keep in mind that every time you enter the hidden area, the security cameras are active and it records your identity. So don't try anything."

"Why would I ever do that," she asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically before continuing, "I have arranged for you to live in an apartment not far into the city, but with enough ease of access to all public transportation systems and key target areas. I suggest you familiar yourself with the area around your house before attempting the first sabotage mission. Do not rush the job- but do keep in mind that we are on a time constraint."

"May I have a look at the supplies," she asked.

He nodded, "I'll show you how to get inside."

They rose from the table and Yelena followed Rivetter down the stairs and to a side wall with a large bookcase. He removed a book with a black and red cover to reveal an almost unnoticeable button on the back wall. Pressing it, replacing the book, and standing back, he and Yelena watched as a false wall panel moved to reveal a door.

Rivetter opened the metal door and gestured for Yelena to proceed ahead. He followed her, closing the door and re-applying the false panel via a different button on the other side of the wall. Soon Yelena came into a large, sterile room with rows of guns, bullets, daggers, communication devices, and other tools that any respectable spy or secret agent would have. On one side of the room was a glace case with explosives inside. She went over to it and examined the types of chemicals.

"I suggest using C4 for the train job," Aaron told her, coming up behind Yelena, "Not easily traceable and simple enough for a determined criminal to get their hands on. Won't suggest outside interference, either, as its attainable in the States."

"Good thinking," Yelena complimented him, "I shall come by in a few days to pick up the proper amount. See that it is ready."

"Of course," he agreed, "And do check out the train before you attempt to blow it up, there's a good girl."

She glared at him but he merely laughed good-naturedly, "I'm only kidding. Boy, you are a touchy one, aren't you?!"

"I will make sure to familiarize myself with the job beforehand," she deadpanned.

"Then are we done here," he asked, gesturing towards the door, "Because I think we're done here."

Yelena spent the next several days wandering around Chicago, taking in the sights. She needed to be sure she chose just the right moment and location for the sabotage to take place. There needed to be maximum casualties but limited chance that she would be implicated.

In the end, she decided the best location would be right after the train left one of the tunnels. She would plant the explosives on the track at night when it was dark, retreat to a nearby rooftop with the trigger, and wait. It would be a simple enough job.

And now that it was Wednesday night, it was time. She had gotten the C4 from Aaron that morning and now was ready to plant it.

Yelena had mapped out where the security cameras were placed so she knew how to approach the tracks without being caught on tape. Once there, it was simply a matter of planting the explosives and back tracking. One advantage to C4 was how moldable it was- she could stick it into all the cracks and crevices of the tracks without worrying it would explode. Because that was another advantage- it could only combust once a detonator was set off. So there was little chance of a misfire.

She glanced at her watch after placing the last of the C4 on the train tracks- she had less than two minutes before the next train passed by. Gathering up her stuff, she hopped from safe spot to safe spot before finally reaching a location she deemed safe enough for her to act normally again.

After a good night's sleep, she awoke around 7 o'clock and retrieved her wireless detonator. Locking it, she placed it in her purse and got ready for the day. She'd ensured that the roof she'd be firing from was not only in view of the area of the track she'd laden with explosives, but lacked security cameras to catch her there. Yelena ate her breakfast quickly and got changed into jeans and a tee-shirt. Leaving the apartment, Yelena casually made her way into the building she had chosen.

At 7:40, she stood with her binoculars, watching for the train. It was supposed to pass by at 7:45, but who knew if it would be on time. As it turned out, she had to wait an extra three minutes before it could be detonated.

At 7:48, Yelena watched the train pass over her chosen location and she pushed the red button on her detonator. The C4 exploded in a huge cloud of flames, throwing the vehicle off the tracks and onto the ground. People screamed as the train crashed into the ground, breaking the stones and cracking the glass windows.

Yelena smiled to herself. She had done well. She had served her country.

* * *

As Tony sat at the table facing Natasha, he was frowning spectacularly. She, on the other hand, was the picture of calm. In between them was a chess board, and at the moment, Natasha was crushing her opponent.

Steve, Bruce, and Clint stood around the room sipping various beverages and snacking on pretzels as they watched the game in amusement.

"Checkmate."

"Shit."

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, "Director Fury, of SHIELD, is requesting video link up."

"Put it on, J."

"Avengers," Fury nodded, "I'm afraid we need you to come in. No more than an hour ago at 7:48, a train was blown up in Chicago, and we have reason to suspect this was a terrorist ploy from someone outside the United States."


	4. Avengers, Assemble!

_A/N: So Oh. My. Gosh. Last night's Agents of SHIELD episode. Please, for those reading this, no spoilers. But a few notes on how this WON'T effect this story. 1) The person that is a traitor isn't a traitor. 2) What happens to the top brass does not happen in this story. 3) Winter Soldier is a member of the RED ROOM not the... other guys._

_Read, Review, Comment, Smile. Keep your chin up!_

_"Out of the Shadows, Into the Light."_

* * *

"Any indication as to who did this," Steve asked Fury over the SHIELD comm line as they boarded Stark's quinjet.

Fury replied with a sigh, "Not specifically, no. But we don't think this was any domestic force, at least not in origin."

"So what are we looking for, Director," Bruce asked him.

"Any suspicious activities or movement. Whoever did this knew how to avoid surveillance."

"That suggests high training," Barton muttered from where he sat in the cockpit.

"What did Barton say," Fury asked.

"He said that whoever did this must've had training," Steve clarified.

"Our thoughts exactly," the Director agreed, "Stark, Rogers, Banner, we want the three of you focusing on clean up and investigation through interviews. Barton, Romanoff, the two of you will do the active investigations based on any clues the other three find."

They all nodded as Steve voiced their agreement through the phone line. The flight took a few hours, and in that time the team was relatively quiet. Relatively, that is, because Stark took to rattling off his newest suit specs and most recent gadgets until Agent Romanoff threatened to punch him.

"Here we are," Clint told the others, setting the quinjet down at the airport runway. There was a section that Fury had secured for SHIELD vehicles, along with similar places in other major cities.

"Let's go," Steve gestured, "Tony, you and Thor fly on ahead and see what the wreckage looks like. The rest of us will catch up to you as soon as we can."

Tony and Thor agreed and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yelena sat on her couch, sipping her iced latte she'd just gotten from Starbucks. She was watching the local news, smiling to herself as the reports about the carnage came in. First it had been ten dead, then twenty minutes later that number was bumped up to forty, and now almost three and a half hours later, the death toll was at 87. She'd done good work.

"But our newest reports indicate that the Avengers are here, ready to assist with damage control. We still have no indication as to who conducted this act of terrorism, but we will be sure to keep you updated as reports come in."

The Avengers? Yelena stopped and looked at the TV, intent on finding something that she didn't even realize she was looking for. But there it was. Just as she was about to relax, two men came flying- yes, flying- into the picture. One wore a suit of red and gold, the other was in mail and leather and held a large hammer.

Belova gritted her teeth. Of course the Avengers would have come to this city. No doubt they would be checking transport logs and arrivals. That meant she might be looked into. Yelena was sure she'd removed all explosives from the vicinity of her home, taking any excess she had back to Rivetter's, early this morning. She didn't have the detonator- that was with the other supplies.

Yelena Belova ran through in her head what could possibly lead them to suspect her, but she could come up with nothing. Satisfied that she was safe, Yelena decided taking a nap would be the most appropriate thing to do.

* * *

"Mr. Stark," a reporter called, making his way over to Tony, "Do you have a moment?"

"Fine, but make it quick," Tony nodded, taking his helmet off and looking into the camera.

"When did you find out about the terrorist attack," he asked the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist.

"About an hour and a half ago. We came as soon as we heard the news."

"Who came with you today?"

"All of the Avengers. Me, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, and Dr. Banner."

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"We can't disclose that information," Tony averted the question.

"Alright, well thank you for your time, Mr. Stark," the reporter nodded, before turning off the camera and thanking Tony more directly.

Stark nodded and put his helmet back on.

"Avengers," Fury called over the comm systems, "I'm sending in Coulson's team. They should be able to help with the investigation. This is top priority."

Steve nodded to himself. Coulson's team was good. They'd met last year, when it was finally revealed that Phil Coulson hadn't actually died during the invasion of New York. There had been some choice words for Fury then- but the Avengers had grown to like the little team that Phil had thrown together. There were the two main field agents, Melinda May and Grant Ward. Then, there were the two science geeks, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Finally, other than Coulson, there was the mysterious hacker-turned-agent, Skye.

"What's their ETA," Barton asked Fury.

"About another thirty minutes. They're coming in on the Bus."

Clint smirked. He loved that nickname for their giant airplane. It fit perfectly, for some reason. Clint and Natasha had been decent friends with Agent May for a long time, almost sense they joined SHIELD in the first place. They didn't know each other particularly well, or have much in common (that they knew of), but they got along. And in the world of spies and assassins, that was rare. Especially for special ops field agents like Natasha and Clint, and at one time, Melinda May. Agent Ward though, neither of the two Avengers SHIELD agents had met more than in passing.

From his specs, he was one of the best, just like May, Romanoff, and Barton. But he had trouble with people (not that the other three were particularly social). He was head strong, highly intelligent, and strong. A deadly combination, potentially. Fortunately, he was on their side.

Bruce, for his part, was glad to hear that Fitz-Simmons were coming. When he'd first met the upbeat, unbreakable duo, he'd been rather intimidated by their spunk. It had taken awhile to get used to, but now Bruce rather enjoyed their company. Simmons, a bio-chem specialist, and Fitz, and engineering specialist, were the two youngest graduates ever from the SHIELD Science Academy. They were brilliant. Simmons especially was a good friend of Dr. Banner. Fitz tended to get along more with Tony, the other engineer of the "family."

Skye, also, had quickly gotten along with Tony. She was a former "hacktivist," of course, and her sass quickly impressed the billionaire playboy. She had spunk, something severely lacking, Tony told everyone when they'd first met. But there was also something mysterious about her, something that no one could quite figure out, except they could tell that Coulson, at least, knew. And that of course meant that Tony Stark would have to figure it out. Somehow.


	5. Sabotage with a Purpose

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was at a critical point in my main fanfic, The Changeling, and couldn't tear myself away from it. Also, I've had college visits and other school related things keeping me busy._

_Thanks to reviewers, followers, and favorites. I do appreciate it very much!_

* * *

Nonetheless, Yelena decided it'd be best if she got out of town. Visiting Rivetter's house, she retreated to the basement safehouse and decided to place a call in to the Red Room Headquarters.

"Computer, open a secure channel to Agent 616."

"Channel Open."

"Agent Belova," a voice came over the black screen used to conceal the identity of the other agent, "What is it?"

"I've completed my assignment, sir. What is my next task?"

"There is a high-class official working within OSCORP industries in New York. We need you to assassinate him as we believe he is selling secrets to STARK Industries. And we can't have that."

"Yes sir. And my contact?"

"Her name is Melissa O'Leary. She's a Red Room sympathizer who lives in Brooklyn. You'll have to talk to her to her to receive your accommodations. You may eliminate the target however you wish. His name is Robert Fullerton."

"Understood, sir."

Yelena Belova grabbed her suitcase and began packing her clothes when a bell rang in the house. Slipping a gun in her sweatshirt's pocket, Yelena turned the lights off in the saferoom and listened in to the upstairs.

"We need to search your house," came a muffled male voice, "We're Agents of SHIELD and you are under orders to step outside and allow us access."

"Of course, of course," Mr. Rivetter nodded, "I won't stop you."

Yelena sighed. She had to get out, now. Fortunately there was a tunnel from the safehouse to the outside, far away down the hill. Stuffing her back pack with military grade food packs, water bottles, several rounds of bullets, an extra pistol, and her top-secret documents, she set a virus to infect the systems of computers left in the house and silently slipped out down the tunnel. Even if they found the secret room, there would be no way for them to trace it back to the Red Room, nor recover any classified information.

But just as she set foot down in the tunnel, she climbed back up. Yelena decided to inflict some damage on the investigation, and maybe implicate Rivetter and throw them off her scent.

She grabbed bags and bags of C4, and lining them along the walls of the saferoom, she attached a mobile trigger which she carried with her. Once she was far enough down the tunnel, she would blast it.

After a good two minutes of walking, she detonated the explosives. A loud bang echoed through the tunnel, almost deafening her. With a smile, she continued along her route.

The tunnel was built over a period of nearly ten years during the cold war when the house was owned by a soviet operative. The Red Room had managed to keep it in their hands even after the KGB collapsed, allowing any operative use of it. It was nearly ten miles long, and led out of the city of Chicago. The wonderful thing, was that it connected with a similar tunnel that ran north of the border, into Milwaukee, Wisconsin. From there she could hike to the airport and catch a plane to New York.

There was no going back, either. She'd made sure that the entrance to the tunnel was collapsed in the blast, meaning she had to get out of the tunnels on her own, at the other end. She had little doubt it would take at least two days to reach her target location. And she hoped that there was enough oxygen in this tunnel to sustain her.

It was probably a pointless fear, but in actuality, she had minor claustrophobia, and a fear of suffocation. So this was not the most ideal place for her right now. But she was the Black Widow. She had a mission to complete, and damn it, she would complete it.

* * *

"We need to search your house," Agent Ward told a short, stocky man who had come to the door, "We're Agents of SHIELD and you are under orders to step outside and allow us access."

"Of course, of course," the man said, "I won't stop you!"

Ward, Romanoff, and Skye stepped into the house. It wasn't huge, but it was large. It smelled like fresh baked cookies, and indeed, they found some on the counter. A note was left beside them: "For you, my dear."

Natasha shrugged, "You check downstairs with Skye, I'll check upstairs."

Before anyone moved, however, the house exploded in flames. Natasha, Skye, and Grant were thrown backwards, and struggling up with (fortunately) mere scratches, they ran out of the house to escape the flames.

"What, the hell, was that," Skye asked between coughs as smoke filled their lungs.

Ward and Romanoff were up already, scouring the perimeter for Rivetter and any other terrorists. Or, presumed terrorists as he and whoever else was there hadn't been accused of anything.

Rivetter's corpse was found just outside the building. He must have gone to follow them in when a pole had speared him in the chest after it went flying from the blast. But there were no other bodies.

"Director, we need a full forensics team and investigations crew down here," Natasha called Fury on the radio.

"What for," the eye-patch asked her.

"That house the investigation led to? It just blew up," Natasha explained to him.

"Any survivors?"

"Negative."

"Alright, I'll order the teams over right away. For now, investigate the area. I'll send the others your way as well. Keep me apprised."

Natasha got off the radio and turned back to Ward and Skye, "Either of you injured?"

"Just minor lacerations," Grant Ward reported, "Nothing serious."

"Good. I want the two of you to remain here until either two things happen. One, the other Avengers arrive. Once that happens, Ward, I want you, May, and Barton to follow me and investigate the surrounding areas. Or, if the fire department gets here first, the two of you are to investigate the inside."

"Understood," they nodded.

Natasha walked down the hill at the back of the house. She noted that there was a relatively steep drop off at the bottom before it leveled out. She had an idea of what it could be, but she wouldn't be able to confirm it until they got a look at the inside. Of course, whoever had set off the bomb was probably hiding something, which meant most of it was likely destroyed. Sometimes her job was so frustrating, especially because her specialty was NOT investigation, it was espionage and infiltration.

She looked around at the area. There were no distinct foot prints to reveal a hasty retreat, no signs of technology. In fact there was nothing that pointed to any other person whatsoever.

All she knew was that there was something going on here that was bigger than some disgruntled citizens who wanted to stir things up. She hoped there was some explosives left, or maybe a piece of scrap metal with some insignia or identification codes. Something, something to lead them to a suspect or a criminal organization. Maybe it was the Ten Rings? Or perhaps HYDRA?


	6. Analytical Conclusions

_A/N: Avengers centered chapter today!_

_I hope you enjoy! Please review if you find it in your heart ;) Reviews are likely to get me to post more often, though I try to get chapters published as much as possible, I PROMISE!_

_Read, Review, and Smile Always!_

* * *

"We came as soon as we heard," Tony told them, landing in front of the quinjet that the others were on, "What's the situation?"

Ward waited until everyone else was safely on the ground and standing around him to bring them up to speed.

"Romanoff, Skye, and I had just entered the building when an explosive went off inside. A piece of debris killed our suspect. Agent Romanoff has gone to survey the perimeter. She wants me and Agent Barton to join her. The rest of you are to look inside for clues as to what caused this, who caused this, and why."

They split up, Barton and Ward heading down the hill in the back yard. They were different, yet similar. Ward was young, maybe twenty-three, whereas Barton was in his upper thirties. But both had seen hard times as children, and were very headstrong.

Agents Coulson and May lead the investigation inside the house. Or, what was left of the house. It was only a few minutes before a full investigations team led by Maria Hill showed up.

"Hill," Natasha shouted, jogging over, "Can you send some of the team down here with shovels? I want to check something out."

"Sure."

Hill sent three men with shovels and pick axes down with Natasha where they met up with Ward and Clint at the bottom.

"Try digging here," Clint pointed to a point in the grass that seemed to have been somewhat disturbed, no doubt from the blast.

Ward began looking around the rest of the place while the two senior agents waited for something that only they were looking for.

A clang was heard as a shovel hit metal.

Natasha smirked at Clint, "I knew it."

He nodded and they too grabbed shovels and helped shovel away the dirt and rock surrounding the metal. Eventually they had exposed an entire side of… something.

"Hill, Coulson, get down here," Clint called over the radio frequency that SHIELD used for short-range communication.

"Really, Clint, there's no need to treat us like we're your superiors," Coulson said in his dry, sarcastic tone as he and Agent Hill came walking down the hill.

Clint smirked, "Sorry."

"So, what've you found," Maria asked them.

"See for yourself," Natasha gestured to the metal wall, "The top looks like it'll be a little buckled, probably from the explosion, but I'm surprised it's still intact."

"Tony," Coulson called over the radio, "We need you down here outside."

Tony flew down to them, "What's up?"

"Cut a four foot by two foot hole in there, please," Coulson pointed to the wall.

"No problem."

It took much longer than expected, nearly twenty minutes, but eventually Tony had cut the piece of metal from the wall and three workmen had carried it up to the quinjet to be transported away for analysis.

"Flashlights, anyone?"

"Fitz, get your DWARFs down here, on the double."

"Aye, sir!"

Within minutes, Agents Fitz and Simmons had joined the little posse down by the hole and he deployed the automated flying robots.

"I assume you want me to send 'em in there, sir?"

"No," Coulson rolled his eyes, "Send them to the sun."

"Right, sorry…"

The seven little robots deployed and went about investigating the chamber. They took several pictures using their night-vision cameras, but the images being relayed were mostly of ash and debris. There wasn't much to learn from there.

"Alright, all teams report back to the quinjet," Maria ordered, walking with the other agents up the hill, "It's time we got back to the Helicarrier and got this metal tested."

The flight back to the Helicarrier took about an hour, but once there things got sped up a bit. As they waited for the analysis to be finished on the metal sheet, the Avengers and SHIELD-616 hung around in the Rec Room. Steve, Bruce, Fitz, and Simmons played some pool, Clint and Tony played each other in air hockey, and Ward and Natasha played some chess. Agent May just grabbed a drink and she and Skye watched some TV as the others played around.

"Check mate."

Ward cursed under his breath, to which Natasha smirked a little.

"It's all in the angles," Fitz was explaining to Steve, "See, I knew I could make that shot based on the degrees of the angle as I shot the cue ball of this corner here, thus hitting this 2 ball and then the 6 ball there."

Steve nodded, thoroughly impressed with the young Fitz's pool playing abilities. But he supposed it was all just math, after all.

"That's cheating!"

"IS NOT!"

"Tony, I swear, I'm going to murder you in your sleep. One day you're going to wake up and there's going to be an arrow sticking out of your brain!"

"How would I wake up if there was an arrow stuck in my brain?"

Clint fumed and narrowed his eyes, and instantly Tony knew he was in trouble. Slowly he backed away from the air hockey table before turning and making a dash for the door. Clint sped after him, faster than anyone would have expected. Tony and Clint dashed down the corridors, almost knocking over several junior officers along the way.

"Well that escalated quickly," Skye commented when the room was silent after the boys ran outside.

"Tony better run fast," Natasha shrugged, "because I'm pretty sure Clint's going to carry through with his threat."

It wasn't until later that the Avengers and Co. saw Clint and Tony again. Fury had called them all to the briefing room after the analysis for the metal sheet was finished. Tony came in boasting a black eye and nursing an injured shoulder whereas Clint merely had a scratch on his cheek.

"What the HELL happened to you two," Fury demanded.

"Stark cheated."

"I did not."

"You so did."

"SHUT IT," Natasha ordered sternly, "Both of you."

Clint immediately shut his mouth and after a moment and a particularly dark and sinister stare from the Black Widow, Tony followed suit.

"Anyways," Fury continued, unperturbed, "the readings on the metal you brought back have finished up."

"It dates back to the Cold War, around 1964 to be exact," Hill continued, "and is made from a particular formula that we've encountered only once. The KGB. Specifically-"

"-the Red Room," Natasha finished her sentence ominously as she read the readings that were up on the screen, "That's Red Room make."

Fury nodded, "Our findings exactly."

"I thought SHIELD wiped out the Red Room," Natasha said angrily.

Fury wasn't fazed, "So did we. But evidently, we didn't."

"Damn it," Clint cursed under his breath.

"I warned SHIELD," Natasha hissed angrily, "Clint and I both. We both told SHIELD that you couldn't be rid of the Red Room that easily, but no one took us seriously."

"Yeah, well, you were right, and the Council was not."

"And now it's back," Clint pointed out, narrowing his eyes, "and we're going to have to bring it down again. This time, though, we get control over this mission. No Council interference."

"I can't promise you that," Fury objected, "Besides, we don't even have a target yet. Obviously someone is working here in the United States. That comes first before taking out the Red Room headquarters over in Russia.

"I can only think of one person who would be able to do damage like this and be able to go undetected," Natasha muttered, "A graduate of the Black Widow program."

"That's what we fear," Coulson nodded, "And we know how much damage one of you can do. We were fortunate in finding that you were the only active Widow."

"Not anymore."


	7. Im Not Dead (Health Update)

UPDATE:

I am not dead. I swear. Believe me I'm alive. But the reason for my recent absense is that I was hospitalized and placed in a psychiatric facility for six days last week and now I'm doing partial hospitalization instead of school. Needless to say my life is a little out of whack right now but I plan to return to this story ASAP. Its just a matter of my mental state.

The Changeling: Part 6 is still going strong and I've already got a trailer ready for Part 7!

Little Spider: still going strong

The Orphans: will still be updated

Thanks for your patience!

Love,

Silz


End file.
